gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blista
I think the blista in gta 3 looks like a second genereration ford windstar while the gta lcs version looks like a first generation ford windstar. dspecht97 Jiffi? So I was dicking around at LS Airport, annoying people and looking for a letter scrap. I decided to look at the Ads and one said "See San Andreas in a Jiffi". So I just wondered if this was a beta name for the car or is it a car renting company (Rentals from $110 a hour JiffiRent) 22:08, October 12, 2013 (UTC) No 4-door sedan version? Why GTA V Blista does not have a sedan variant? If it does, it will effectively replace the previous Chavos. Engine Like all cars, the engine model is awful...but, we can clearly see this doesn't even have a model, it's just a cover, a V8 - the only "modeled" part of this engine is the 4-sided V8 block underneath the car which is found on every car and we choose to ignore because it usually disagrees with proper manifold modelling and/or engine covers. There is no manifolds. Yes, I'm not stupid, I know V8's certainly don't belong in front wheel drive compact cars, but this is rockstar's way of presenting a game, so, so be it. Blista-GTAV-Engine1.png|Top - two fuel injection intake manifolds on each side, but no actual manifold pipes leading into the engine. Blista-GTAV-Engine2.png|Right hand side. No manifolds. Blista-GTAV-Engine3.png|Left hand side. No manifolds.v Blista-GTAV-Engine4.png|Close up of the 8 bolts on the cover, suggesting it's a V8. Monk Talk 12:46, January 8, 2017 (UTC) HD Universe Blista and 3D Universe Blista I think we should create a separate page for the HD Universe rendition of the Blista. It has nothing in common with the 3D Universe rendition. Ronalddmjunior (talk) 00:01, December 27, 2017 (UTC) :While this is true, the game calls it Blista in both universes. We agreed that vehicles on the wiki should be split according to entry names. :This is a similar situation to the Virgo and Virgo Classic - two seemingly unrelated classic cars, however, because the GTA V Virgo Classic shares identical design with the GTA IV Virgo, we were able to confirm that the GTA IV Virgo can be considered as renamed to "Virgo Classic". :Perhaps we should split the 3D Universe and HD Universe Firetruck? Or the 2D Universe and HD Universe Mamba? Those are completely different designs in each universe. Doesn't mean they should be split. Monk Talk 20:14, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :::Ok, got it. Ronalddmjunior (talk) 07:20, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Trivia / GTA III 'Due to a possible coding error, the Blista cannot be picked up by the crusher in GTA III; the game responds with "Crane cannot lift this vehicle.", despite the crane having no trouble lifting a Coach into the crusher. In GTA Liberty City Stories, the Blista is able to be crushed, although the crane cannot pick up larger vehicles. This, however, can be fixed on PC version by tweaking files.' What does the last sentence mean? Is there a PC version of LCS, I don't now about, or is the statement about file tweaking related to making GTA III's crusher able to crush the Blista? The statement is either misplaced or wrong. Doppelblind (talk) 20:37, December 28, 2017 (UTC) :The trivia is headed "GTA III" so it is pretty clear what game can be "fixed". Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 07:09, December 29, 2017 (UTC)